As is conventionally known, electronic display apparatuses have the basic function of playing multimedia. Therefore, as a common technical means in the art, electronic display apparatuses (e.g., digital signages) are often disposed in public places to play predetermined multimedia for purpose of information transferring. However, with the advancement of the science and technologies, it is desired that users can not only obtain information from the electronic display apparatuses, but also interact with the electronic display apparatuses and the information played by the electronic display apparatuses. Correspondingly, applications of disposing interactive tags on electronic display apparatuses have been developed.
As an example, if an advertising agency hopes that a user who is watching multimedia played by a digital signage can further connect to a specific website via a mobile apparatus or create a connection with the digital signage to receive data, the advertising agency may dispose a Near Field Communication (NFC) tag or a Quick Response (QR) code containing specific data on the electronic display apparatus in advance. Then, the user who is watching the multimedia file played by the electronic display apparatus can read the NFC tag or QR tag code via the mobile apparatus directly to connect to the specific website, or read the NFC tag to create a connection with the digital signage for purpose of data transmission.
However, existing interactive tags are disposed on the electronic display apparatuses all in an invariable mode. For example, an NFC tag or a QR code containing preset data is disposed on an electronic display apparatus directly, and then when it is desired to alter the content of the interactive tag, mostly a person must go to the electronic display apparatus to alter the interactive manually (e.g., by altering the content of the NFC tag) or to replace the physical interactive tag (e.g., by removing the original physical NFC tag or QR code and replacing it with a new NFC tag or QR code). This makes the combinational use of the electronic display apparatus and the interactive tags inflexible and inconvenient.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to update the tag content in an electronic display apparatus having an interactive tag more efficiently so as to overcome the shortcoming of the prior art.